The Dangerous French Fries!
by CrankyHornedNoseJudithFngrl
Summary: Takes place during my WTWTA fic where Rina goes shopping with her aunt. Max and the WT's go to Red Robin for lunch, and Alexander discovers French fries.....


_The Dangerous French Fries!!!!!_

Hello, everybody! this story actually takes place during my upcoming WTWTA fic where Aunt Claire visits and takes Rina shopping with Judith and Ira! I would like to point out that this fic is not a slam against those who like to eat RR, just a commentary on their fry refills LOL! It's just a random idea I came up with when I was having a funny conversation with my dad about healthy eating habits!

Disclaimer: I do not own Max, the WT's, or Aunt Claire (Max's sister), but Rina is my OC.

While Aunt Claire (Max's older sister), took Rina, Judith, and Ira to the Stallion's Run Mall, Max had taken Alex, Douglas, Carol, KW, and Daniel to the Red River shopping center on the other side of the freeway. Max and Aunt Claire had made plans for the two contingents to meet at a specific time. Happy that Aunt Claire had taken Rina on an outing, he suggested to his group that they break for lunch at the new Red Robin restaurant in the Red River shopping center's food court.

Carol, KW, Douglas, and Daniel liked this idea, but Alex was leery of trying new eating places.

"We've never been there before, Max," Alex said quaveringly. "Is it a good place? Do they like big, furry things?" He was beginning to wish that Judith were there, so he could hide behind her back and snuzzle into her fur. A McDonald's employee once stared at him the whole time he was eating, so he was nervous about going in amongst huge throngs.

"Oh, Red Robin is great, Alex! You're gonna love it!" Max assured the little white goat Thing.

"Yeah, Alex; don't be such a chicken!" Carol said. Hearing this, Douglas slowly turned to regard Carol with a quizzical look.

Alex still wasn't too sure.

"Judith might want to come, too…." He murmured as he followed the others.

…………….

Twenty minutes later, Max and the Wild Things were sitting at a long table in Red Robin, eating what they had ordered.

Alex was beginning to like this new place. He had ordered a hamburger with French fries, and was reaching for some ketchup and salt to flavor them a little bit.

Douglas, who was seated near the condiments, noticed this and grabbed some ketchup for Alex, but instead of salt, he snatched up a shaker full of Red Robin's special seasoning.

"Here, Alexander, try some of this! It's their special seasoning!" Douglas told Alex as he handed the shaker to him. "I've tried some already and it's really delicious!"

Alex wasn't one to rush into things headlong, however, and he took a taste of the stuff first. He smacked his lips and decided he did like it!

He began seasoning his burger and French fries with great enthusiasm. Poor KW, who was seated right next to him, twitched her nose and reached over to unfold her napkin. She held it to her fuzzy little pug nose and sneezed.

"Ah….ah…ah…AHHHH…Ah-CHOO!"

Max, who was sitting next to her digging into some chili, turned around to look at his favorite Wild Thing aside from Carol.

"Gesundheit, KW!" he said politely.

KW sniffled. "Thanks, Max," she replied. "Alex is getting REALLY carried away with the seasoning over there."

Max shrugged. "Well, he seems to have lost his fear of new places, anyway."

Alex's French fries lasted about three minutes. By this time, all the Wild Things were finishing up their meals, and leaning back in their chairs, belching and patting their furry bellies with satisfaction. Just then, their waiter breezed by their table. Max was about to ask for the check when he discovered that the waiter was carrying a new plate of French fries stacked about 5 inches high.

The waiter cheerfully plunked the plate of fries in front of Alex and went on his way.

"...Wow, you get free refills on fries in this place," Carol remarked, looking over at Alex's embarrassment of riches.

Alex licked his lips and reached for the seasoning.

"Oh, no, not that stuff again," KW moaned.

"Alex, don't tell me you're going to eat those, too!" Max cried. "That's too much! You'll get a tummyache!"

"It wouldn't be too much for Judith if she were here," Alex retorted. "Judith can eat as much as she wants without getting a tummyache. She's got the biggest appetite of all of us Wild Things!"

"She does, too!" Douglas affirmed. "Once she got into my house when I wasn't looking, and ate some of the rocks I had stored away!"

KW made a "Pffft" sound and rolled her eyes. "Eaters," she muttered under her breath.

Max leaned around KW to look meaningfully at Alex.

"Alex, just because they give you a huge thing of French fries doesn't mean you have to eat them! Restaurants always give their customers more than is healthy to eat!"

"But they're so good!" Alex said, shaking more spice onto his fries.

"Ah - Choo!" sneezed KW. Douglas reached across the table to hand her a fresh napkin.

Max tossed up his hands and sank into his chair. "OK, I give up. Eat the fries. If there's one thing I've learned, it's never argue with a Wild Thing! You end up either epically losing or being swallowed whole!"

Carol frowned at Max. "Golly, Max. You're no fun now that you're a grownup."

"Yeah, well..." Max replied, bracing his hand against his forehead.

After Alex finished off his second helping of fries, he began to look and feel a little greenish. Daniel noticed and poked Max in the shoulder.

"What?" Max asked him.

"HHHMMMMPPppphhh," Daniel snorted urgently and pointed at Alex.

Max looked over at Alex and chuckled slightly.

"Well, Alex, looks like you overdid those fries a little bit, hmmmm?"

"Naw, Max, I'm fine, really I- *hiccup* *hiccup* *BURP*- am!" Alex insisted.

"You've had enough, Alex," Douglas said sternly in his best father's voice.

"Hey, Alexander, I didn't know you could change colors!" Carol gaped, referring to Alex's pallor.

At this point, KW started scooting away from the queasy little goat for fear that all his fries would invite themselves up for a visit.

"Okay, you guys, we're going to go meet Aunt Claire at the other shopping mall now," Max told the Wild Things. "Rina, Judith, and Ira are there with them."

"Aunt Claire? Isn't she the one who didn't believe you when you told her about us?" Carol asked. "I'm not sure if I wanna see HER again."

"Don't worry, Carol, I think she's sorry for dissing my stories now that she's seen you guys in person," Max laughed.

Alex was starting to feel a bit better, so Max paid the check and they all set out for Stallion's Run, to meet Aunt Claire, Rina, Judith, and Ira.

Rina came running up to her father with a big shopping bag when she saw him.

"Well, Rina, looks like you did some shopping!" Max noted. "Whaja buy?"

Judith came up next to Rina and grinned at her.

"You want to tell him, or should I?" Rina asked.

"You do it; it was your idea," Judith told her.

Rina then fished a box of cookies out of the bag.

"Judy and I bought the cookie diet, Daddy!" she announced.

Alex perked up immediately. "Hey, COOL!" he said.

Max covered his face with both hands. "OH, NO!"

The End


End file.
